


The Code of the Threlfalls

by MrsWythe89



Category: Sorcerer Royal Series - Zen Cho
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWythe89/pseuds/MrsWythe89
Summary: "Go away!" groaned Damerell. "Did I say I wanted a familiar?"How Damerell and Rollo first met.
Relationships: Paget Damerell/Robert "Rollo" Threlfall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	The Code of the Threlfalls

When Damerell opened his eyes, the dragon was there.

He swore.

"Go _away_!" he groaned. "Did I say I wanted a familiar?"

"No," said the dragon. It had considerately shrunk itself to the size of a Shetland pony, but Damerell's bedchamber was so small that that did not prevent its nevertheless being very much in the way. "You said it was the last thing you wished for. But you did not allow me to explain. You see, the Code of the Threlfalls requires me to make a return for your goodness -- "

"Oh, damn your Code of the Threlfalls!"

"Don't you think I would if I could?" cried the dragon unexpectedly. "That's what I have been trying to tell you. It ain't politeness that keeps me here. It's a _geas_. The Code ain't manners; it's _magic_. I'd liefer go home to m'father's cave than be an unwanted guest. And if you knew m'father, you would know that's saying something!"

The note of true feeling in the dragon's voice gave Damerell pause. It was not to be mistaken, and it was a far more mundane sentiment than he would have expected to see in a magical creature. The dragon was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well," said Damerell, after a pause. "It appears we are both at a stand."

His head was feeling the effects of the strong spirits in which he had drowned his sorrows the night before. He was in no temper to relent ... and yet there was something in the beast's long mournful face that conjured forbearance from him, despite his best intentions.

"Perhaps we could arrange some transaction to satisfy your Code," he said finally. "What kind of return is required to discharge you of your bond?"

The dragon brightened.

"It's the usual rate of exchange," he said. "A life for a life. You saved my life, so I must dedicate mine to you." 

He did not seem overjoyed at the prospect, but he added bravely, "I shan't mind it if you don't."

"I should mind it very much," said Damerell. He found that -- as always -- in the pleasure of having a problem to solve, his troubles retreated and his headache fell away. He sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed. "We shall have to find a different course. Would you be so good as to pass me my dressing-gown -- Threlfall, is it?"

"Oh, I beg you will call me Rollo," said the dragon, looking relieved. "All my friends do. That is to say, I haven't any friends, only relations. But if I did have friends, that's what I should ask them to call me."

"Rollo it is, then," said Damerell, and smiled.


End file.
